Aria Setsuko
Aria Setsuko is a character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Sun Arcana Personality She is very confident on-stage, as well as gives her all no matter which song she sings. Off-stage though, she is a bit timid at first and stick close to her friends. That timidness fades after a short time if she feels safe, however. Though she is very generous and willing to give people a chance. Able to play the flute, an electric keyboard/guitar as well as sing and dance, Aria keeps up a cheerful and confident facade from her years of working and in her time with the band. Aria usually vents through her music most of the time if she is in a particular mood. Background Aria, as well as her younger sister Kylonya, were orphaned at a young age due to their parents being murdered in a mugging in her own home just as Kylonya, who was in kindergarten at the time, returned home from school. Aria, who was in the second grade at the time, had gotten home soon after, not knowing what happened until she walked into the demolished home and the mugger still in the house, attacking Kylonya. Aria does not remember what happened after that aside from holding her little sister close and crying, waiting for the police to arrive. Kylonya did survive the ordeal, but in order for that fact to continue, Aria had to give up everything she and her parents ever had, just to cover the cost for the extended stay in the hospital. This included selling the goods that the police recovered and returned to Aria. Aria refused to leave her parents' farmhouse, even with the insistence of her going to the orphanage, she dropped out of school just so she could have more time in her shifts to work. Which of course, did not win her any favors at all, but she did her best regardless. Aria would visit Kylonya daily after work and would do her best to make her sister happy and her life a little easier. It was by Kylonya's insistence that Aria would practice her music again and would even sometimes suggest they move somewhere far away. In time, they got their wish. When Aria was only 14, she had entered a talent competition. And while she did not win first place she had met two great friends, Shion and Chiyuu. Together they had become a band, and a pretty good one too. The money they made not only helped Aria ensure great care for Kylonya, but also helped Aria maintain a home too, though she usually goes with Shion and Chiyuu and makes sure to visit Kylonya as often as she can. After over two years of success and Kylonya finally being out of the hospital, Aria recieved a letter from Erica, her and Kylonya's cousin, inviting her to come visit her in Inochikage City. Aria could not understand why, but she felt something unsettling from the invite. Like it was important, but it would be dangerous. Because of this, she asked Kylonya to stay with Shion and Chiyuu until she returns. But of course, Kylonya insisted on staying with Aria, so which the elder sister eventually gave in and let her go with. And with massive planning and a staging for a massive comeback when Aria returns, the packs up her things, hugs her band mates, thanks them for everything and departs to Inochikage City, to her next adventure... Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Persona user Category:Female Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Valkyerian Wings